Nouvelle Vie
by Roock12
Summary: Jasper et Alice auront une nouvelle vie. Et elle seras changer par quoi ? Quelqu'un ? Quelque chose ? Les chemins des deux amants seront-ils séparer ou alors encore plus reserrer qu'il ne l'étaient déjà ?
1. Aveux

_**Chapitre 1**_

P.O.V Jasper

J'avais décidé que je m'ennuyais du bon vieux pyjama. Naturellement, notre nature nous permet d'être confortables dans tout et n'importe quoi. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un raison pour ne pas aimer le fait d'avoir seulement son sous-vêtement et un pantalon en flanallette. Bref… J'étais étendu sur mon lit et profitai tranquillement du fait que je sois presque seul dans la maison. Enfin, presque seul, Alice était en bas. Théoriquement, je serais avec elle, mais depuis quelques semaines elle se conduit bizarrement et dès que j'aborde le sujet elle l'évite habilement.

Je regardai futilement le plafond, les mains sous la tête. C'était un peu ma manière de dormir. Je laissais libre cours a mon esprit et mes pensées allée d'une chose a une autre. Je pensai Edward, et était partie avec Bella et Renesmée visité quelques villes. Un voyage quoi. Carlisle et Esmée était partit sur l'île de cette dernière. Emmett et Rosalie … Bah honnêtement, je ne m'en souviens plus.

Mes pensées revinrent sur Bella. Ce vampire de même pas encore deux ans qui avait un contrôle grandiose de sa soif et moi qui avait juste à ne pas me tirer sur n'importe qui saigne. Je me levai et me dirigea doucement vers la fenêtre de ma chambre entrouverte. Le soleil était là, raison pour laquel je suis a l'intérieur. Seule une petite brise frisquette du printemps venait gâcher la chaleur. Puis je me rendis compte que c'était calme. Trop calme. Je pouvais trop facilement discerner mes émotions. Pourtant Alice devrais être dans le salon. Inquiet je m'habillai et descendit.

Alice était pourtant là, les jambes replier contre sa poitrine. Toujours vêtue d'un de mes vieux chandails à manche courte et d'un bas de pyjama. Étrangement elle me cachait ses émotions. Elle était vraiment … Différente … Ces temps ci. Elle vas souvent voire Carlisle a son bureau, je l'entends par moment sangloter, elle m'évite de plus en plus. Je commençai à croire qu'elle était malade mais c'était impossible. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et passai l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.

-**Alice ?** Demandais-je d'une voix douce et calme

-**Oui ?** Elle se retourna et lorsqu'elle me vit je sentis qu'elle refoulait ses émotions de nouveau.

-**Je t'en pris, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.**

J'allai m'asseoir près d'elle attendant patiemment sa réponse.

À maintes reprises, je senti un sentiment monté en elle mais jamais elle ne me laissait le temps de l'identifier. Je restai là, à attendre encore et toujours. Je pris une de mes mains et emmêlai mes doigts au siens. Je la mis aussi en confiance.

Elle chuchota quelques mots

-**Je n'en peu plus … Je ne peu plus le garder pour moi**

Quelques secondes après, elle éclata en sanglots. Naturellement, aucunes larmes ne tombaient de ses yeux pour mouiller ses yeux, mais l'énorme sentiment de tristesse que je sentis me chamboula. Comment avait-elle fait pour cacher quelque chose aussi énorme. Je ne m'en préoccupai pas pour le moment. Je pris Alice dans mes bras et elle cacha son visage dans mon cou s'accrochant à moi comme si le vide se situait sous ses pieds. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent.

-**Jasper … Je … Je suis désoler … Je m'en veux tellement** Sa voix était faible et tremblante du au sanglot

-**Alice…Tu n'as rien à te reprocher** dis-je en un chuchotement doux et rassurant

- **Si tu savais** dit-elle simplement.

- **Pour que je sache, tu dois me le dire.**

Je ne la pressai pas plus sachant qu'elle me le dirait sous peu. Je l'assois sur moi et la berçai doucement au rythme d'une mélodie quelconque. Les sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu puis s'éteignirent. Je sentis la tristesse, la honte, le malaise, l'interrogation tous dans un même tas.

Je la regardai. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait maintenant tout m'expliquer.

-**Jasper … J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.**

Son ton était tremblant, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Ce n'était plus l'Alice que je connaissais. Elle devait avoir un bien lourd secret. Le caressai du bout de mes doigts la courbe de son dos. Elle cherchait comment le dire. Elle évitait carrément de me regarder. Étais-je la cause de se soucis ?

-Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te fâcher contre moi … Ou qui ou quoi que se soit d'autre d'accord ?

Moi ? M'énerver ? Ce n'était pas mon genre ? Cet aveu était-il assez énorme pour me mettre le moindrement que se soit en rogne ? Impossible ! Tout simplement impossible !

-**Alice, tu sais bien que je ne mettrai jamais en colère conte toi … Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te le promets.**

-**Voilà, Carlisle m'as dit que …**

Elle s'arrêta là, elle était inquiète. Je décidai de ne pas mettre mon don la dedans. Elle devait me l'avouer par elle-même. Je l'écoutai donc attentivement.

Elle termina finalement sa phrase. La nouvelle me laissa sans voix.


	2. Tournant de vie

_**Chapitre 2**_

P.O.V Jasper

Je n'avais plus la force de parler. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête comme si mes neurones étaient victimes d'une émeute mais que l'Escouade anti-émeute ne pouvait pas venir. C'était certes une très bonne nouvelle, mais il me semblait qu'il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Carlisle as-dit que c'était impossible.

Nous avions tous été très surpris lorsque c'était arrivé a Bella, mais elle était humaine. Mais Alice … Comment étais-ce possible ? L'annonce d'Alice résonne dans ma tête comme si elle l'avait crié sur le dessus d'une montagne et que le ciel lui renvoyait ses paroles.

-**Jasper … Je…Je suis… enceinte…**

Puis ses sanglots remontèrent. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi, caressant son bras.

-**C'est une nouvelle vraiment formidable.**

Un sourire, quelconque s'étiras sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais le nier. J'étais heureux. Quel mari digne de ce nom ne le serait pas ? Je n'avis jamais réellement envisager l'option de devenir père, mais maintenant que je ne l'avais que j'ai l'eau a la bouche, je ne crois pas pouvoir reculer, je ne veux pas reculer. Alice sembla confuse. Apparemment elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde cela.

-**Tu … Tu … Quoi ?**

Elle se redressa et me regarda complètement perdue.

-**C'est merveilleux !** Dis-je simplement toujours avec mon sourire

-**Donc … Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

-**Mais** **t'en vouloir pour quoi ? Tu crois que tu a fait quelque chose de mal ?**

-**J'en sais rien** dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle remit son visage dans mon cou et moi je ne desserrai pas mon étreinte. Je laissais toujours mes doigts glisser de l'épaule jusqu'à l'avant bras d'Alice. Les secondes passèrent pour devenir des minutes.

-**Et si je n'étais pas une bonne mère ?** me demanda-t-elle aussi soudainement que cela me surpris.

- **Alice, tu seras une très bonne mère, tu n'as même pas a t'inquiété a ce suet et tu le sais. Regarde comment tu t'occupe de Renesmée.**

-**Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Et avec Renesmée ce n'est pas pareille, ce n'est pas ma fille.**

-**Stop ! Arrête de t'en faire ! Tu seras une mère formidable d'accord.**

- **Si tu le dit … En tout cas toi, c'est certain que tu seras un père model.**

-**On sera de bons parents … Mais tu ne m'as pas dit combien de temps ça faisait ?**

-**Quelques semaines seulement.**

Le temps passa doucement. Nous restâmes ainsi durant un bon moment. Ma main c'était placé automatiquement sur le ventre d'Alice. Elle souria et plaça la sienne sur la mienne. Je n'avais pas remarqué a la vue, mais au toucher on pouvait sentir que son ventre s'était légèrement arrondis.

-**Carlisle recherche une théorie** me dit-elle après un moment.

-**Une théorie sur quoi ?** Demandais-je.

-**Bien, tu sais, normalement je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants … Et ça c'est quand même produit.**

-**Ah, je vois.** Dis-je simplement.

-**Sinon, tu sais aussi qu'il faut un parrain et une marraine a cet enfant n'est-ce pas ?** Elle me lança un sourire flamboyant.

-**Oui je sais, tu as une idée ?**

**-Eh bien, je me disait que puisque Edward et Bella avait Renesmée, on pourrait placé Emmett et Rosalie se rang.**

-**C'est une très bonne idée.** Je souriai a mon tour.

-**Ouiiii !**

Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa doucement. Je lui rendis, naturellement, son baiser.

-**Je crois que ça va être mieux que ce que je ne pouvais croire** gloussa-t-elle.

-**Tu croyais que ça serais comment ?**

-**J'en sais rien …**

Elle garda son sourire radieux et je sentis sa bonne humeur refaire surface plus puissante que jamais.


	3. Théorie et Prénoms

_**Chapitre 3**_

**P.O.V Carlisle**

La demande d'Alice m'avait scotché sur place. Il y a quelques semaines a peine elle, était venue me voir disant qu'elle se sentait drôle.

**[FLASHBACK]**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Lui ais-je demander.

-**Je ne sais pas trop … On dirait que … Dès qu'on va chasser, je redeviens tout de suite assoiffé, comme si, dès que j'avalais le sang, quelqu'un d'autre s'en nourrissait. Puis, je 'ai plus aucune visions**

-**Je vois, dis-je en réfléchissait. Viens,** continuais-je en sortant de mon bureau suivi d'Alice.

Nous nous fîmes saluer par plus d'une personne. Certains médecin et infirmières ne connaissait pas Alice qui ne venait que très rarement a l'hôpital pour cause de Jasper qui a encore quelque difficultés à contrôler sa soif.

Après avoir traversé plus d'une dizaine de couloirs blanc a en faire mal aux yeux, monté quatre étages, nous arrivâmes a destination. Nous entrâmes dans une petite pièce sombre doté d'un ordinateur et d'une bonne centaine de serviettes aussi blanches que les murs des couloirs et lavée au moins huit fois par jour. Une salle d'échographie bien sur.

-**Allonge toi ici** dis-je en pointant le lit.

Elle fit ce que je lui avais demande et s'allongea. Je soulevai son chandail jusqu'au dessous de sa poitrine. Je déposai le gel qui, selon les humaines et humains auquel j'avais fait passé ce test auparavant, était froid et désagréable à sentir. Naturellement, cela ne changeais rien pour Alice qui ne souffrait pas du froid. Je pris la sonde et la fit glisser sur le ventre d'Alice en effectuant une pression plus forte que la normale, car les ultrasons devaient traverser la peau de marbre de ma fille.

Je regardais fixement l'écran. Ce que je pouvais considéré comme une crainte se produisit. Je vis une chose, qui sur l'ordinateur pouvait paraître grosse, mais qui en réalité ne mesurais pas plus de quatre centimètres. Alice avait fermés les yeux.

-**Alice, regarde** dis-je simplement.

Elle se retourna et regarda. Elle ne prit pas plus de deux secondes a réalisé ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait les yeux ronds de surprise et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-**Carlisle, c'est impossible …** marmonna-t-elle.

-**C'est aussi ce que je croyais.**

Je regardais toujours l'ordinateur. Le fœtus avait environs trois semaines. Je pouvais voir, a l'aide des systèmes, son rythme cardiaque je remarquai rapidement qu'Alice en avait elle aussi un. Très faible, si faible que si elle avait été humaine, elle aurait été en phase de fin de vie, si faible, que même un vampire ne pouvait l'entendre. La ligne qu'il produisait ne mesurait pas plus d'un demi-millimètre. Je fronçai les sourcils, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer.

-**Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle paniqué.

-**Rien de grave c'est simplement que … tu as un rythme cardiaque. Il est infime, quasi invisible a l'œil nu, mais tu en a un.**

Elle se laissa choir sur le lit. Je nettoyai la sonde avec une serviette et j'en sortis une autre pour essuyer le surplus de gel sur le ventre d'Alice. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle s'asseya et sanglota.

-**Comment je vais dire ça à Jasper ?** Demanda-t-elle après que je l'eu consoler.

-**Je** **suis certain que Jasper seras heureux de cette nouvelle.**

-**Et s'il ne 'est pas ? Il va peut-être m'en vouloir ?**

-**Tu sais que Jasper ne t'en voudras jamais. Plus tôt tu lui diras, mieux se seras. En attendant, rentre a la maison et repose toi, moi je vais tenter de trouvé quelque chose qui puisse expliquer ce qui s'est passé.**

Elle hocha la tête et rentra doucement à la maison. Quant à moi, je me plongeai dans mes livres.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Voilà maintenant presque deux semaines que je cherchais en vain. Heureusement, Alice venait de l'apprendre à Jasper, je l'avais entendu du haut de mon bureau. Naturellement, Jasper l'avait très bien pris.

**P.O.V Alice**

Était-il possible qu'il l'ait si bien pris ? Apparemment oui. J'étais tellement soulager, et surtout heureuse. Je me blotti contre lui et me calai dans ses bras. Je laissai aller librement mes pensées puisque j'étais maintenant rassurer sur tout ce qui m'inquiétait. Puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je pense à des idées de noms.

J'adorais les noms originaux. Mais le nom pour une fillette que j'affectionnais e plus était Lally. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi, mais j'adorais ce nom. Pour un garçon, honnêtement je ne savais pas trop.

-**Jasper ?**

-**Oui ?** répondit-il doucement.

-**Tu n'aurais pas des idées ?**

-**Heum … Je sais que tu adore le prénom « Lally » j'opte donc pour celui-là si c'est une fille** dit-il

Il le savait ? Comment ça il le savait ?

-**Comment tu l'as su ?** Demandais-je intriguée.

-**Je t'ai entendu parler de prénoms avec Bella avant qu'elle ne parte** dit-il en souriant.

Je souriais à mon tour avant de reprendre ma position.

-**Il ne nous reste plus qu'as espérer que ce seras une petite fille** enchaîna-t-il.

Une de ses mains était toujours posé sur mon ventre qui, à mon grand malheur, commençais a grossir. J'aurais aimé mieux garder ma taille initiale mais bon, on n'a pas tout ce que l'ont veux dans la vie.

La main de Jasper caressa doucement l'endroit où notre enfant grandissait.

-**Et si on a un garçon ?** Demandais-je en un susurrement.

-**Ça ne changeras rien a mes yeux … Seul son prénom seras différent**

Cet homme était plus que parfait ! Je me surpris à avoir hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Surtout à Rose et Emmett. Ils vont être tellement contents. J'espérais seulement que Rose ne seras pas trop jalouse. Mais non … C'est ma sœur tout de même. Esmée seras, elle aussi, très contente.

-**Et si on faisait un « souper », enfin, si on réunissait tout le monde dès que Bella et Edward seront revenus ? Ont pourraient annoncer la nouvelle ?**

-**C'est quand tu veux.** Dit-il. Puis il rit, **dire qu'il y a à peine une heure tu appelais ça un « aveu »**

-**Je sais… Mais maintenant tout change** dis-je avant de l'embrasser.


	4. Annonce

_**Chapitre 4**_

P.O.V Jasper

Voilà quelques jours que j'étais au courant de mon avenir de père. Edward était revenu avec Bella et Nessie. Alice ce faisait maintenant une joie de l'annoncer a tout le monde. Elle nous avait ordonné, à Carlisle et moi, de ne pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward le sache en avance.

L'avant-midi passa comme a son habitude. Sauf qu'en cause du soleil, personne ne pouvais aller en cours. D'ailleurs l'école tirait à sa fin. La date de fin était fixée au quinze juin nous étions aujourd'hui le sept. Deux semaine et nous aurions la paix des cours. Bien que certains aiment, on se fatigue. Alice avais réussis à convaincre Rosalie et Emmett de revenir. Je ne sais pas quelle raisons leurs a donnés Alice, mais pour que Rosalie ne pose pas de question ça devait être assez bien pensé.

Alice revint au salon et je l'attirai vers moi afin de l'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle obtempéra et cala son visage dans mon cou.

-Voilà … Edward et Bella sont revenue et Rosalie et Emmett devrais arriver ici dans l'après-midi. Carlisle l'as dit a Esmée, elle sera là aussi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Alice avait l'aire exténuée, je me doutais qu'il en serait ainsi. Les minutes passèrent pour se transformer en heures. Alice avait sombré dans un repos. Son regard était vide, sa respiration très lente et son corps inerte.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'un petit bruit venant de loin ce fit entendre. Surement Emmett et Rosalie. Carlisle vint au salon.

-Rosalie et Emmett arrivent dit-il.

-Super ! Gloussa Alice. Je vous en pris ! Devant Edward tâcher de penser a autre chose ! Je ne veux qu'il le sache !

-D'accord acquiesça Carlisle.

Quant à moi j'embrassai le front d'Alice en guise de promesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard. La porte s'ouvrit. Tous ce dirigèrent vers l'entrée afin de saluer Emmett et Rosalie. Nous finîmes tous réunit dans le salon. Renesmée racontant avec animation son voyage a Emmett, Rosalie Parlait shopping avec Rosalie et Edward parlait simplement avec Bella. L'ambiance était très agréable. Mes pensée se dirigèrent ensuite, involontairement et sans m'en rendre compte sur la grossesse d'Alice. C'est lorsqu'Edward me lança un regard surprit que je sus que je venais de faillir a ma tâche.

-*Fait comme si tu ne savais rien … Sinon Alice va m'égorger* Pensais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il assentit d'un petit mouvement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Puis Alice vint vers moi et s'assied sur mes genoux.

-Maintenant tu crois ? demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup un peu anxieuse.

-C'est quand tu es prête répondis-je

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle retint quelque seconde

-J'y vais dit-elle finalement en relâchant son air.

Elle se leva debout et se plaça de façon a ce que toute la famille installé puisse la voir. Je me levai et m'installa à côté d'elle et passa un de mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Tout vas bien aller lui susurrais-je lorsque je sentis l'anxiété monté en elle.

Tous se turent doucement lorsqu'ils virent Alice et moi debout. Certains nous lancèrent des regards intrigués. Même Edward jouait le jeu.

-*Merci* pensais-je à son intention

-Eh bien voilà commença Alice, Moi et Jasper avion quelque chose a vous annoncer continua-t-elle en me laçant un regard me disant de terminer.

Je réfléchi une fraction de seconde afin de trouvé une manière de dire ça.

-Le temps pour moi et Alice d'être parents est arrivé. Dis-je sachant que tout le monde comprendrais.

J'avais raison. Toutes les filles se précipitèrent sur Alice en gloussant sauf Esmée qui vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras m'assurant que je serai un bon père. Je la remerciai et la laissai allé glousser avec le reste des filles. Je regardai les pies s'acharner sur Alice lorsque je sentis une bourrade amicale plutôt forte qui me força à faire un pas en avant pour ne pas tomber. Que voulez-vous, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je reconnu trop facilement Emmett puis Edward vint aussi.

-Eh bien ! Jasper papa ! On aura tout vu ! dit-il en riant. Félicitation dit-il.

- Merci répondis-je en me joignant à ses rires.

Puis les échanges se produisirent. Les garçons allèrent serrer Alice dans leurs bras tendis que les filles venait glousser autour de moi me donnant mille et un conseils de « Comment m'occuper d'Alice durant sa grossesse » J'en pris quelques uns en note dans ma tête. On ne sait jamais a quoi s'attendre avec une femme enceinte alors vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.

La soirée passa doucement lorsque chacun des couples rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Alice vint me rejoindre. Je m'étais étendu sur le lit, avec ce bon vieux pyjama. Elle garda sa camisole et enfila un short lui arrivant environ à la mis cuisse. Malgré notre nature de vampire, nous aimons reprendre les vielles habitudes humaines. Bref … Elle monta sur le lit, s'étendit a sont tour et coucha sa tête contre mon torse.

-Ça c'est passé beaucoup mieux que ce dont je m'étais imaginé.

-Tu sais que quand tu es là tout se passe toujours pour le mieux dis-je en guise de réponse.

Elle se redressa un peu, prenant appuis sur mon vente, et m'embrassa pour ensuite reprendre sa position initiale. Je me tournai sur le côté et la calai dans mes bras posant une main sur son ventre qui avait grossi encore un peu.

-Tu ne sentiras rien pour le moment dit-elle en emmêlant ses doigts au miens.

-Je sais, dis-je simplement. Je caressai tout de même la douce rondeur que causait le bébé.


End file.
